protection
by Lilli89
Summary: When Connors sister needs an organ transplant he has to fight hard to save her... (Rhodes x Reese)
1. Chapter 1

Please note that my english might be not perfect. I'm from europe and not from an english speaking country. But I still hope you don't have trouble to follow my story.

I don't own any character. The story is just fictional.

CMDCMDCMD

"Considering your face the results can't be good."

Connor looked at his sister in concern, glanced at the charts again.

"Can you come to my office?"

Claire gave him a nervous glance.

"You haven't change, have you? Still making it excited to deliver news", she got up to follow him to the neighborhood room, where he offered her a seat.

Since the seriousness in his face didn't change, Claire became nervous but followed his order.

"To be honest: I didn't expect what I've seen. The normal range of creatinine is between 0,84 and 1.21. miligram per deciliter. You're level is between 10-12 cc a minute."

"So, I've got an infection?"

Connor closed his eyes, shook his head.

"No."

"What then? Would you please speak english with me?"

Rhodes sighed, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Claire, you're kidneys are not working very well. You probably need an organ transplant."

"What?!"

She denied, got up from her chair.

"That's not true. You're wrong. You have to repeat the tests."

"I did", he said in a harsh voice, folding his hands.

"I sent them to three different labors and got the same results."

Recognizing the upcoming tears in her eyes, he stretched his arm to take her hand.

"Do I have to die?"

"No. Not yet. As soon as we took you in as our patient, we're putting you on dyalisis, to detoxicate your body."

She couldn't help but started to cry. The tears were streaming down her face. Connor grabbed a tissue from his pocket, got up from his chair and gave it to her, before he sat down next to her, soothingly stroked her back.

"Listen, I know it feels like your whole world is breaking apart right now. But there is a life after that. Since you're young there is a chance to put you on the donors list and to get a new kidney in time."

Claire shook her head in disbelief, started sobbing heavier when her brain processed the news.

Connor tightened his grip and pulled her in a hug, so she cried into his shirt.

"It's okay. We gonna get through this together. As a family", he promised her, rocking her in his arms, until she got calm enough to get out of his arms.

"How did this happen? I never took any medication, nor did I do drugs or anything else."

"It's not that easy. Kidney failure at this age mostly points to different issues. It's some kind of a creeping process. First we have to figure out if the problem is leading us to the kidneys and if it lies in front of the kidneys or behind the kidneys. There are different reasons, like genetical causes, tumors, infections."

"Tumors?"

"We worry about that then, alright? The next step might be to put you asleep, to prepare you for the dyalisis procedure. We put a shunt in your arm, to get vascular access. Meanwhile, I'm going to run another test on myself."

"What kind of test?"

"There are rare cases, where people became a donor inside their family. And if one of my kidneys would be suitable, I wouldn't hesitate to save you."

Claire took a deep breath, bit her lips.

"I don't know if …"

"Shhh.. Not now."

He gave her another hug, then paged April Sexton, who arrived at the room seconds later.

"April? This is my sister Claire. Please tell Maggie that we need to take her in as a patient and prepare her for surgery, right? After that we need a blood-draw and a CT."

"Who's the patient?"

"I'm the second patient who needs to be examined."

"I got it", she told him, before she guided Claire to the ER…


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thank you for all your reviews. It means the world to me.

CMDCMDCMD

"How did the operation went?", Connor asked Zanetti. Knowing that Rhodes was too involved in his own family, Mrs. Goodwin decided that Sam would cover him, while he had to do some tests.

"As well as expected. We put the shunt in. Nothing out of the ordinary", Zanetti explained.

Rhodes righed in relief.

"Alright. Finally some good news."

"How about you?"

He shook his head.

"Still waiting on my charts. Dr. Halstead isn't the quickest."

At this moment the door went open and Will stepped inside.

" I got the results back."

Halstead sighed in relief.

"Seems like you're the luckiest bastard on the planet. One of your kidneys matches with heigth and weight. It's nearly similar to Claires."

"Really?"

Connors face light up, but it became serious within minutes.

"What about her blood group?"

"She's A, you're 0. It looks good. The only thing I worry about is one marker on her chart. Her leukocytes are increased."

"So we have to put her on antibiotics and waite until it's lower.""On condition that her CTs are alright and we can exclude tumors or other reasons for her problems. Despite that you should call your Dad to get him tested. If she really got a contracted kidney, there is huge possibility that it's inherited."

"I will let Maggie do that."

"However. Just make sure that he gets the information", Will agreed.

Zanetti let out a deep sigh when she thought about Connor becoming a donnor.

"Are you aware of the risks? Being a doctor yourself doesn't makes you resilient when it comes to the damage that an operation can cause. I'm just saying."

Connor looked at her reproachfully.

"She's my sister. What choice do I have?"

"Connor, since we talk about an organ transplant here, you shouldn't be too hasty."

"Hasty? If you had a sister, wouldn't you do the same to keep her alive?"

"Yeah, but since I'm a doctor, I wouldn't stop using my brain", she mentioned before she left the room. Halstead and Rhodes looked stumped.

"If I were you, I would think about a second opinion. Not that I like what Zanetti said, but if your're putting yourself under the knife everything should fit together. Not to talk about the long time effects. There is a high risk, that you won't be the same again and that you lose your job. Tiredness, concentration problems. Don't underestimate that."

The situation was interrupted by April who came into the room.

"Dr. Rhodes? You're sister is waking up right now."

"Thank you, April."

CMDCMDCMD

"Hey", Claire whispered exhausted.

"Hey, little sis", Connor squeezed her hand, giving her a sad smile.

She flinched when she felt the pain hitting her body.

"Aw, that hurts", she complained restless tossing and turning in bed.

"Shhh… Just try to keep still. I'm gonna get you some medication."

Connor paged April, while he gave his best to calm his sister down.

"I need 200 miligram of saline."

"Alright. Here you go", April searched for the injection and inserted it seconds later.

"Page me, if you need anything else."

"Thank you."

Connor focused on his sister again.

"Russell is on his way from New Jersey", he told Claire, forcing himself to smile.

"There are also some good news waiting for you. I got the results of my tests back and right now all points out that I'm able to be your donor."

Instead of an enthusiastic reaction, Claire got silent and started to cry.

"Connor, you don't have to do that", she whimpered, while he looked at her totally confused.

"I'm fine with dialysis. I can handle that."

He shook his head.

"Probably nobody explained it to you, but dialysis is just a temporary solution. It reduces your lifetime. So, why waite? We are two of a small amount of people that is able to transplant an organ inside the family and you tell me that you disclaim it?"

"You talking like if there is a happy ending, Connor. I don't want to be the reason that you're dead or losing the life you love right now. That's not worth it. I can waite."

He shook his head.

"Claire, you are my sister. You're my family."

She didn't respond, just looked at the wall, conflicted what to do…


	3. Chapter 3

Despite all hesitations Claire made a decision. One week after her first operation Connor got her to sign the contract for receiving the donation.

It was the morning of the operation when Zanetti decided to visit Connor before he was brought into the OR.

Already dressed in a hospital gown, he laied in his bed when she entered the room.

"Hey, what brought you in here?"

She shrugged her shoulders, but smiled weakly.

"Just wanted to see Dr. Rhodes in a hospital gown. It's rare. God knows when I get the chance to watch him like this again."

Connor smiled back, when he noticed Zanettis expression getting more serious.

She walked to his bed, sat down on a chair, grabbed his hand.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I can't help, but I don't have a good feeling about today. Don't know why."

"It's her only chance. I'm not doing this for me. It's for her."

"I know."

Connor gave her a big smile.

She already wanted to leave when he called her back.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought we cooled it", Connor assumed, refering to their relationship. Zanetti gave him a mysterious glance

"I know."

She walked back to his bed. He had crossed his arms behind his head to look as calm as possible, even if he felt anxious as hell.

"Listen, this is gonna be my last operation at Gaffneys. I requested a transfer and Miss Goodwinn gave me green light."

"What?"

Rhodes stared at her in shock.

"Connor, I can't do this anymore. Every god damn day, I'm seeing you with Reese. I made my decision.."

"Why…? I mean, Johns Hoppkins. Really?"

"It started with Downey and continued with Sarah. You told me, that you chose David Downey when it came to the point of deciding who meant more to you. So, you have to be fine with my choice right now."

Sam walked out, not without colliding with Reese who just entered.

Sarah frowned, than glanced at Connor worriedly.

She went around his bed, gave him a sad smile.

"You're okay?"

"I'm gonna be fine."

He came closer, finally gave her a kiss.

"I wish it would be already over right now."

He stroked the palm of her hand.

"Don't worry. Downey is one of the best surgeons in Chicago."

Reese raised her eye-brows like she had a problem to believe in his words.

"Connor, he still suffers from liver cancer in a terminal stage."

"Zanetti joins him."

"How's Claire doing?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"She already got some sedatives, but she's still pretty anxious."

Rhodes agreed by nodding.

"There's something else I got to tell you. Your Dad is outside, already waiting for any updates."

"Do me a favor and avoid visits as long as possible. I don't know how Claire thinks about it. But seeing him, wouldn't be good in my state, right?"

"I'll do my best, okay?"

"Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you ask Maggie to put me and my sister in one room after the OR? Since I might be the first one who will be awake after the operation I'm already able to care about her."

"Alright, let's see what I can do."

She already wanted to leave, but stopped in the middle of the way, walked back to Rhodes, looking stumped.

"Sorry, but this is so hard."

She placed another kiss on his forehead.

"Trust me. I'm gonna make it."

He didn't suspect, that he wasn't far away from breaking his promise…

CMDCMDCMD

Despite all fears and worries Connors operation started as panctually as planned.

It was 9:30 when April put the mask on his face to put Connor asleep, before she rolled him to the OR.

Knowing about the importance of their patient Zanetti and Downey glanced at each other serious. Not that they put less energy in operating other patients. But since Connor already was like a son to David and Sam felt attached to him things seemed a little bit different.

After they put the requested kidney out and Zanetti closed the wound the whole operating team felt some started to feel relieved.

"BP is 130 to 90. Heart rate keeps steady."

"Alright, good job everybody. Put him on a monitor and let me know when he's awake."

Downey wiped the sweat from his forehead, then looked at Maggie who just arrived to get Connor into the bay.

"His sister is ready?"

"Yes, Doctor Downey."

"Then get her here to put those kidney in."


End file.
